The Harmony Ball
by Harmonious-Magic
Summary: What would have happened if on the way back to his common room after been rejected by Cho for a date to the Yule Ball, Harry realizes there is another witch he would be just as happy to attend the ball with.


**The Harmony Ball**

Summary: On the way back to his common room after been rejected by Cho for a date to the Yule Ball, Harry realizes there is another witch he would be just as happy to attend the ball with. Unfortunately, when he next sees his intended date, he learns she's also already accepted an invitation for that evening. He winds up attending the ball with Parvati Patel instead. This story describes the events of the ball which She-who-must-not-ship failed to detail.

Introductory Note: The Yule Ball has been fan-fic'ed to death so I suspect there is little original here. This was written a several months ago as a personal exercise and was not originally intended for publication. I have revisited and completed this story and am publishing it now in response to another recently published Yule Ball tale which was both very poorly written and left a bad taste in my mouth.

Disclaimer: This is not my pool, I'm just taking a quick dip here. Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling, whose ships I'll disparage more at another time. The first few lines and a brief section of quotes about three quarters of the way through this story are taken directly from 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. Those excerpts are set in italics.

# # #

"_This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly._

"_No it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"_

"_Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum-"_

_But Ron ignored Harry too._

"_Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron._

"_Don't call him Vicky!"_

_Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face._

Harry turned and took one look at his friend and scowled at him, "You're a right git sometimes Ron." Standing abruptly, Harry walked away before Ron could respond and quickly followed Hermione into the crowd. He lost her momentarily but spotted her at a half run leaving the Great Hall as she fled to the Entrance Hall. Harry followed her and spied her three quarters of the way up the first flight of the broad marble staircase that lead to the upper floors and back to Gryffindor Tower. She was leaning with her back against the railing, holding her head in her hands. She was obviously crying. _She so doesn't deserve this_, he thought to himself.

Harry quietly approached his friend. He paused a moment a few steps away to look at her again and couldn't believe how pretty she was in her light blue dress robes, even while fighting tears. He'd known for a while now that there was an attractive witch hidden beneath her heavy school robes and bookworm persona, but tonight he had realized for the first time just exactly how pretty she had become. The shrinking spell Madam Pomfrey had cast on her buckteeth earlier that year corrected her only flaw, something he'd subconsciously taken note of. In all, he had an appreciation of her good looks before now. That appreciation had resulting in his recently coming to the realization that he had found his friend attractive. And yet he couldn't understand how he had missed seeing just exactly how pretty she was before seeing her in her ball gown this night. Yes, he'd definitely realized she was a girl, Harry considered reflecting back to something Ron had said to Hermione a couple weeks ago. But nothing could have made that fact clearer than the way she looked that evening. She had obviously made an effort. She had the chance to be the belle of the ball and Harry felt terrible that her two best friends were making such an effort to ruin it all for her.

He tried to gently break the silence as he climbed the final few stairs towards her. "Don't let Ron ruin this night for you." he said softly.

She threw her hands down in anger and stomped her foot. "He doesn't get it," she said with a huff. "I can't believe he said those things to me. How could he?"

Considering how Ron had treated him when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire a couple months earlier, Harry had no difficulty at all believing the way Ron's jealousy could affect his behavior. "He's just jealous. Forget the git and don't think on what he's said." Harry said in what he hopped was a soothing voice.

While Ron's accusation had hurt and offended her, a part of Hermione still couldn't believe she had been invited to the Ball by a world famous international Quid ditch star. Her confidence, shaky to begin with, had taken a blow with Ron's cruel remarks. While she would never voice those concerns to Ron, she trusted Harry enough to at least mention those concerns to him. "How about you? Do you think Viktor is using me to get information about you?" Hermione asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep her insecurity from showing in her voice.

"Of course not." Harry told her. "He's here because he fancies you. It's as simple as that all." It's just too bad that the people who should know you best weren't quick enough didn't see that before he did, he thought to himself.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said, wiping away the last of her tears with her fingertips. "I'm just glad you're not also jealous of him."

Before he could stop himself he replied, "Actually, at this moment I'm quite jealous of Viktor." Harry swallowed hard. He hadn't meant to let this bit of information slip out.

"What?" Hermione blurted out. "You're jealous of Viktor?" she asked in a shaky voice. She could not believe what Harry might be implying. Still, she paused to think to herself, "_Does this mean . . ._"

"But it's my problem, not yours and you shouldn't let your stupid friends ruin this evening for you." Harry told her with a reassuring smile.

Hermione's mind was still working to digest that little piece of information Harry had let slip. It didn't fit into the complex puzzle that was her friend Harry. He had never shown any indications that he'd thought of her as anything but a friend. She should let it drop, but couldn't help herself. Harry had tried to steer the conversation away from his feelings for her, but she would have none of it. "How can tell me you're jealous of Viktor? I know you fancy Cho." she said. Harry simply shook his head at this. She continued pointedly, "Don't try and tell me it's not Cedric you are jealous of."

"That's not true." Harry told her.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. She knew he was just trying to flatter her. That had to be it, she thought to herself. She had know Harry had invited Cho to the ball and been turned down. "Don't lie to me Harry. You've been pining for Cho since the ball was announced. Please don't deny it. And I've seen you eyeing Cho and Cedric all night since the start of the ball."

"Well, it's true I have been watching them." Harry admitted. Hermione gave him a look that said I told you so. Harry continued, "I've just been trying to figure out what, if anything I still feel for Cho. The thing is this. I realized tonight I wasn't all that fussed about not being with her. I'm just a bit surprised as I wasn't expecting to feel that way."

"So you expect me to believe that you're not disappointed that you're not with her right now?" Hermione challenged him.

"Not really." Later, Harry would reflect that he had no clue what had gotten into him. He had a hard enough time acknowledging his feelings to himself. He was barely aware of them and hadn't even really acknowledged to himself how he felt. And worse yet, he certainly didn't know how she felt about him. Despite this he decided to go out on a limb and admit those nascent feelings he had to Hermione. "There's actually someone else who I've had an eye on and have been watching all night. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." He said with a shy grin.

"Who's that?" she asked timidly.

"You." He told her in almost a whisper as he took a half step towards her. 

"Mm…meeee?" Hermione replied in a shaky voice. She took half a second to gather herself. "Please Harry, don't have me on. It's not nice."

"I would _never_ have you on about something like this." He told her solemnly. He had to know how she felt. It really wasn't fair at this point to muck up her date with Viktor, but still, having exposed his own feelings for his best friend, he had to know how she felt about him. Taking a big gulp, he looked her in the eye and asked, "So what about you? Do you think perhaps you could see me that way? As maybe more than just friends?"

Now Hermione was flustered, which was not a situation she often found herself in. After a few moments of consideration, she decided she wasn't ready to answer Harry and decided to turn the table back on him, "But why didn't you say something before?"

"I was going to, but missed my chance." he told her.

"What are you going on about?"

"Look, let me explain." Harry started, "I admit I was pining for Cho since I first heard that I was supposed to take someone to this damn ball. I don't really know why she was the first one to come to mind, but she did and the idea just sort of stuck. And as you know it took me forever to screw up the courage to ask her out. I was rather pathetic, I'm sure you'll agree." Hermione nodded at this. It had been obvious to her that Harry had a crush on the pretty Ravenclaw witch for quite some time. Harry didn't give Hermione a chance to say anything, and continued to speak. "By the time I did ask her, it was too late. Cedric got there first." Hermione nodded again. Although they hadn't spoken about his asking Cho to the ball, the Hogwarts rumor mill was such that she'd known about Cho's rejection of Harry's invitation shortly after it had happened. "At first I was disappointed." Harry continued. "When she said no, I got this terrible empty feeling in the pit of my stomach, like the bottom had dropped out. At least, that's what I felt in the moments after she turned me down. But that feeling passed quickly. After she said no and I was walking back to our common room, I realized there was another girl I would have been even happier to have accompany me the ball. So I decided that the first moment I got her alone, I was going to ask her to go with me. The person I wanted by my side for this evening was my best and most loyal friend. I wanted to take you." Harry pointed at her, gently tapping the top of her chest with his finger. "But I never got the chance to ask. The next time I saw you was when you told Ron you'd already had a date. So, because I was a fool, I'd missed my chance. I'm sorry for that." Harry reached his hands down to Hermione's hands and took them in his own. "I should have asked my best friend in the first place, but I blew it. After that, the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach came back, much worse than before, and didn't go away, for a long time." Harry finished with a sheepish grin. "And for the record, unlike Ron, I never doubted for a moment that you were telling the truth about having a date, which is why I never asked."

Hermione thought about what Harry had just admitted to her. After all this time, he'd never really shown any interest in her. Had that now changed? _It couldn't be_ she though to herself. "So you wanted to take me as a friend?" she asked him.

"No." he told her. "That's not what I mean at all. I mean I wanted to take you on a date, a real date, with someone who just happens to be my friend."

"Oh." she said almost breathlessly. She was feeling dizzy. She'd heard everything he's told her, but was having trouble processing it. Despite that fact that she had been invited to the ball by Viktor Krum, who was by no stretch of the imagination the most sought after date to the ball, Hermione never even though she stood a chance with the one boy she fancied above all others, her friend Harry Potter. Her head was spinning and what Harry said to her next, made matters worse.

Harry further closed the space between. "You're really beautiful tonight."

"I'm not. Not really." she said blushing.

Harry simply didn't understand her response. He couldn't believe she didn't realize how beautiful she really was. "Yes. You really are beautiful. The prettiest girl at the ball." he told her.

"I'm not even close to Fleur." she said.

"Actually, I think you're every bit as pretty as she is. Just because you don't give off those magic Veela pheromones, or whatever it is she uses to enchant boys, doesn't mean you not every bit as pretty as she is."

Hermione's breathing was shallow and rapid. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She could barely take in what Harry was telling her. But then the truth of it hit home. Her friend was quite possibly smitten by her. "So you really fancy me then?" she asked, still barely daring to hope. Fear of disappointment was clearly visible in her eyes.

"Very much so. How about you, do you think you could fancy me?" Harry was also less than completely confident in her answer. He was not exactly a genius when it came to understanding a girl's mind. They were a thing of mystery to him and despite his declaration to her, he really had no clue where he stood with Hermione. In that moment, his greatest fear wasn't dragons or some unknown second task or even the return of Voldemort. It was that his feelings for his friend my not be mutual. Little did he know how right and how unfounded his concerns were.

This was because Hermione had given up hope of being more than friends with Harry some time ago. He just never gave her any signs of something more than friendship was a possibility. In their second and third year, most of boys had begun to discover girls. Harry was no different. He was a bit more subtle about it than most of his classmates. He certainly didn't have the daring to ask any of them out and that remained true even up until the ball. He only had a date for tonight because he'd been forced to take one. But Hermione had still seen the signs of Harry's interest in girls. There were a few girls in their year she had caught him eyeing. He'd briefly had eyes for her well developed roommate Lavender in second year, although nothing ever came of it. Last year she would catch his brief stares at Megan Jones and Su Li. But mostly she had seen him paying closer attention to a pair of Quidditch playing witches, the pretty Katie Bell and the even prettier Cho Chang. On the other hand, she had never caught him staring at her. So she knew he wasn't interested in her. At least not in that way. So she'd given up hope of being more than friends with Harry. But perhaps that was about to change. Perhaps her secret desire, a romance of some sort with Harry was no longer outside the realm of possibility. Did she fancy Harry? What a silly question. There wasn't any doubt about it. "Very much so." she told him slowly and shyly. Hermione looked into Harry's green eyes as she said this. His gaze, filled with adoration and soaring hope, nearly liquefied her insides.

Harry wanted to close the last half dozen inches that stood between them. He very briefly thought about kissing her, but definitely didn't have the courage to try that. At least not yet. He stepped back, releasing her hands and ginned broadly. "Good." Harry said. Suddenly, his attitude changed and the spell that had them entranced was broken. A sense of confidence filled him, as his shoulders straightened. For once he took charge. "Now, if you abandon your date, he might be a bit put out. I think you should go back in there, find _Vicky_" Harry said with a devilish grin that melted Hermione's insides "and enjoy the rest of the dance, and forget about the thickheaded gits you normally hang out with."

Despite the fact that she had minutes earlier fumed at Ron for the use of the diminutive form of Krum's first name, she let it pass now as Harry had clearly done so in good humor. She wasn't nearly as happy about his apparent effort to push her away "Then what about us?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"I made a mistake by not inviting you sooner. A big one. I deserve to pay for it." he told her.

"And you'll make me pay too then." she said, sounding befuddled and hurt.

"Absolutely. You'll have to suffer the indignity of dancing with your friend the international Quidditch star and being the envy of every girl in this school."

Hermione smiled at this. She couldn't believe the generosity Harry was showing her after her other friend Ron had been so cruel to her minutes earlier. "And then what happens with _us_?" she asked him.

"Well," Harry reasoned, "tomorrow I'll gather all the courage I can muster and try and find you somewhere when you're alone and do what I should have done in the first place: ask you out on a date. Do you think I'll stand a chance?"

Hermione continued to smile at him. "I'm not to sure. You'll have to actually ask me to find out. Perhaps if you find me in a moment of weakness." She said with a sly grin on her face. "You'll never know until you ask." she teased. "So what do you have in mind for our date?"

Harry began to shuffle his feet slightly. "I haven't exactly worked that part out yet" he admitted with a smile as he ran his hands through his hair. "I still have a few hours to come up with something. I'm sorry it to me so long to get there. I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?" she said with a smile that was filled with hope

"I promise." He told her.

Hermione's heart was beating a mile a minute. Her thoughts raced just as quickly though her head. _Oh my god. Harry fancies me. Me. Hermione Granger. I wouldn't have dared to hope._

From the bottom of the stairs a they both heard a familiar Bulgarian voice. "Herm-own-ninny? There you are. I vas getting vorried."

"Go. Have fun." Harry told her. Harry gave her a hug which she returned with interest before she walked back down the stairs to her date for the evening. She smiled broadly and Viktor thought it was because of him. What her date didn't know was that the thoughts that made her smile didn't have anything to do with him but with the younger raven haired boy she'd left behind on the stairs. _Maybe, just maybe, she'd have to say yes to Harry when he asked her out tomorrow_, she thought to herself as Viktor lead her back to the dance floor. _Oh, who am I kidding. I'm going to say yes to whatever he says the moment he opens his mouth_. Suddenly she giggled at herself in a very unhermioneish way. Again, those around her thought she was excited to be reentering the great hall on Victor's arm. But in fact what she'd been thinking was 'I think I'm going to have a _boyfriend_, and its going to be Harry'. Things were definitely looking up.

# # #

As Hermione walked back to the dance Harry reflected that Ron hadn't been the only one acting like a prat this evening. Ron owed Hermione an apology. But she wasn't the only girl who disserved one. He pretty much abandoned his own date after just one dance. A dance during which he'd soundly stepped on her toes more than once. Taking a deep breath he followed his friend and her date back into the Great Hall and walked back to the table where Ron and the Patil twins were sitting in stony silence. (A/N 1) Ron looked as if he was going to continue his rant about Hermione and Viktor but Harry cut him off before he had the chance to get started, turning to Parvati and clearing his throat. "I owe you an apology. I've been ignoring you and acting like a real git tonight. I'm sorry."

The pretty Gryffindor stared at Harry through her narrowed eyes. "Hermione pointed that out to you, did she?" Parvati Patil asked with more than a little anger.

Harry looked regretfully at her. "Nope. Figured that one out on my own. Would you please forgive me?" he said with his best puppy dog eyes. It didn't help.

She gave a very unlady-like snort. "Not likely." she told him bluntly.

"I don't think I can blame you for that. Well, despite the fact I'm an unworthy prat, would you care to have another dance with me anyway?" Harry held out his hand to her. He wasn't smiling, but there was obvious remorse and an apology in his eyes.

The twin looked appraisingly at Harry and realized he was in fact sincere and was trying to make it up to her for his earlier boorish behavior. Her expression softened slightly and the corner of her mouth began to turn up. "Okay. But if you step on my toes again you're a dead man." She stood, taking Harry's hand and led him forcefully onto the dance floor.

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he was being bodily dragged onto the middle of the crowded floor. "I'll try to stay clear of your feet. Just try not to laugh at me for being such a poor dance partner. Or at least not too loudly."

She smiled at him, thinking her night had taken a turn for the better. She wasn't a fool. Her sister was the Ravenclaw, but Parvati had some brains too. She knew she wasn't Harry first choice for the ball. She was the hub of information on the Hogwarts social scene and had known about Harry's asking Cho out. She's also learned the hard way during the ball that Harry's had feelings for her roommate Hermione. The looks he was giving his friend were unmistakable. Hermione might have missed those looks but Parvati did not. Before the ball began, she had some hopes that Harry had genuine feelings for her, but that hope had been dashed upon Hermione's entrance to the ball. Still, the consolation prize of being the dance partner to one of the champions was a soothing balm. She quickly realized that, if at a minimum, Harry was going to show her a good time at the dance, she may as well enjoy herself, even if any thoughts at a romance had died a quick death. Toes be damned, she might was well enjoy the party, she thought. She smiled at Harry, as he led her back to the dance floor.

As the couple walked away to dance, Parvati's sister, Padma, looked at Ron and said, "Well?" To most, the message would be obvious. Padma didn't want to spend the evening sitting at a table with a sulking date.

Ron, oblivious to anything except the fact that Hermione and Viktor were dancing again didn't get the hint. He bruskly answered, "Well what?"

With that last cut, the Ravenclaw girl stood and stomped off to another corner of the hall where a group of unattached boys from Beauxbaton had gathered.

Almost no one saw Ron storm out of the hall a few minutes later when he spotted that Hermione had the biggest grin on her face he could ever recall seeing.

# # #

While the Ball had started off with a traditional formal dance, the dances that followed were the much faster dance music that had made the Weird Sisters popular with most teens and young adults in western wizarding society. They played mostly covers of popular muggle tunes, many with the lyrics changed to reflect the existence of the magical world. For the next hour there had not been any more slow dances and for the most part, physical contact was at a minimum. That is so long as you didn't count having a delighted Angelia Spinnet thrown into nearby dancers by an over-exuberant Fred Weasley as 'contact'.

After a couple dances with Parvati, Harry realized he was beginning to have a good time. True, he wasn't a great dancer, never having had the chance to do so before, but he saw that many of the other Hogwarts students didn't have much experience on the floor either and he wasn't by any measure the worst dance partner so long as he maintained a respectable distance between himself and his partner's toes. After their third dance ended, Harry gestured towards Parvati sister Padma, who had just finished dancing with one of the boys from Beauxbaton and was returning to the small table that those boys had commandeered. Harry asked his date if she would mind if he had one dance with her sister. Parvati agreed so long as it was alright with him that she could dance with one of the boys from the French school. When the couple reached the table Parvati walked up to the tallest and most handsome of the boys, took the butterbeer he had from his hands, put it down on the table and pulled on the boy's now empty hand. "You're dancing with me." she told him, and despite the fact he was nearly a foot taller than her and almost twice her weight, the boy followed her hopelessly realizing he was in no position to argue. As the pair left, everyone had a laugh at the poor boy's expense.

Because of the noise level from the song that had just begun, Harry had to lean close to Padma Patil's ear to be heard. "I owe you an apology too."

"What for?" she asked him.

"It's my fault you got stuck with Ron tonight. After I asked out your sister, I asked her if she knew someone Ron could go with. That's how you got stuck with him. You deserve to be treated better than he has done to you."

There were now four unattached Beauxbaton boys at the table they were standing at. They were all a couple years older and she thought all of them were attractive, to one degree or another. She'd already danced with three of them and it was clear that the rest would be willing partners for evening. "It's Okay. I'm not really suffering." she admitted with a smile.

"So I'm forgiven?" he asked with a smile.

She simply said "Yes."

Once again Harry held out a hand. "Good. Then would you at least do me the honor of a dance so I know I'm truly in your good graces?" he said in a mock formality.

"There's hope for you yet Potter." she said with a smile as she took his hand and they walked onto the floor and shared a couple dances.

As they were returning to the Beauxbaton table, as Harry now thought of it, Padma took Harry's arm by the elbow and pulled him close to her so no one else would overhear them. "How long have you liked her?" she asked him.

"Who, your sister?"

Padma gave an exasperated sigh, "No you ponce. How long have you liked Hermione?"

"I've always liked her. She's one of my best friends." Harry told her.

"No. I mean _like_ like. How long have you fancied her?"

"What make you think I fancy her?" Harry might have come out and admitted to Hermione how he felt. He wasn't quite yet ready for a formal public declaration.

"Because, you keep looking over at her and when you do you get this goofy grin on your face."

Harry hadn't realized he was still checking her out. At least quite so frequently. "I do?" Harry felt himself begin to blush. After a brief pause he continued. "I kind of started figuring it out a couple weeks ago."

"So why didn't you asker her out?" Padma asked him.

"I would have. Viktor beat me to it. He's just smarter than I am I guess." he told her with a shrug.

"Not smarter. Just a bit quicker." the girl said as they reached the table. She barely removed her arm from Harry when another of the Beauxbaton boys grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the floor without a word.

For the next hour, Harry and the four dateless boys from Beauxbaton shared dances with the Patil twins. Those Hogwarts students who were dateless had stayed in their dorms and it seem like the Durmstrang students had all managed a date. Because of this, the boys from Beauxbaton had been some of the very few people at the dance without a date. The lack of people standing on the side-line by themselves caused most other couples to stick together for fear of losing their partner. Because of this, the Patil twins were able to maintain their monopoly on the older French boys.

When he wasn't dancing, Harry drank butterbeers, tried his best not to spy on Hermione and learned more about the guests who were spending the year at Hogwarts, all of whom were years older than he was. The tall boy who Parvati first dragged onto the floor wasn't French but grew up in the Belgium countryside. Two of the other boys were beaters from their school's Quidditch team. They shared stories with Harry, admitting that they too missed playing their favorite sport this year. They told Harry that they often played against teams from other schools including Durmstrang. Neither they nor Harry could figure out why Hogwarts was one of the only European schools that never played inter-school matches. The smallest of the boys admitted to inviting Fleuer to the dance, telling a tale of embarrassment similar to what Ron had shared with Harry a couple weeks earlier. Harry also admitted that he'd been shot down for a date to the dance by one girl, explaining how he wound up with Parvati as a date. He was unhappy to learn that apparently, this dating thing didn't get any easier as they got older. As the evening wore on, there were occasionally a few slow dances mixed in with the regular dance music. Harry still felt awkward dancing with the twins during these, and generally would try and led the girls back off the floor to a more willing partner when a slow dance started. Despite this, Padma did insist on one slow dance with Harry to bring her on level pegging with Parvati who had shared the first dance with Harry.

Because of the demand for the twins on the dance floor and as there were only the briefest of breaks between songs, none of the Beauxbaton students really got a chance to get to know the Patils real well, so they began to quiz Harry about the two girls when he himself was taking a break between dances.

"Well as twins, they must be similar." the tallest boy said to the group as one of the songs ended.

"No. Except for how they look, they're really nothing alike." Harry told them.

"So which is one better?"

"Better? There isn't a better or worse. They're just different. It's kind of like ice cream. One is strawberry and the other is chocolate. Neither one is better than the other. Some people might prefer one flavor, some people the other. It's just a matter of personal taste." Harry tried to explain.

Unknown to him, both twins had returned from the previous dance and had been listening in on the conversation. The two girls slid up to Harry's side and each playfully took an arm. Parvati gave a friendly laugh and asked, "So which flavor do you prefer?"

Harry gave a startled cough. Even with his unrefined knowledge of girls, he knew this was a very delicate situation. He knew he needed to be careful or he would be in trouble, at least with one of the two. With a sheepish grin he tuned and answered "They're both quite nice but I think I prefer vanilla," glancing for the briefest moment to the dance floor where Hermione was still in the arms of Viktor Krum.

Both girls giggled at this. They both knew by now where they stood with Harry and they were not offended in the least. One of the boys from Beauxbaton's made a comment vanilla it being too plain, but Harry explained that it really was his favorite. There is nothing plain and boring about vanilla. Its attributes are just a bit more subtle so some may not appreciate it. But that's the taster's fault, not the ice cream's.

Another slow dance had just started and Padma looked back onto the dance floor and said. "That's it. I'm going to do it."

"Do what?" her sister asked.

"Ask Viktor for a dance." she said.

Harry's stomach felt like it just took a big dip. He didn't want Hermione to be hurt, and didn't know how she would feel if someone stole, or tried to steal her date. "No. Please don't." he asked the Ravenclaw girl.

"It's just one dance." Padma told him.

"Well I don't have the guts to walk up to him and be turned away." Parvati told her sister, having seen this already occur more than once during the evening.

"Some Lion you are. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be the brave ones." Padma taunted her sister as she walked towards the dance floor.

A few seconds after Padma left, Parvati gave Harry a shove in the back. "Well go on."

"Go on where?" He asked.

"This is you chance. Hermione will be by herself."

"What? Ohhh." Realization finally dawning on him, that the twins were perhaps trying to help set him up with a dance with his friend. Harry quickly put down his butterbeer and followed after the departing Padma.

Hermione was once again dancing in the arms Viktor. She was, truth be told, having the time of her life. The well built and handsome Bulgarian had treated her respectfully and had been an entertaining dance partner contrary to his normally gruff and reserve demeanor. She was certainly enjoying the looks of envy she'd been receiving from the other girls on the floor, and not just those in her year but also girls who were two and three years older than she was. There had been a couple of girls who had approached the couple and tried to step in for a dance, but they'd all been politely turned away by the athletic Bulgarian. The only invitation Viktor hadn't turned down was from Fleur Delacour, who stepped in for one dance. Hermione didn't mind as Roger Davies, the tall and handsome Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain who had come as Fleur's date had partnered with her for that one dance.

Hermione also didn't miss Harry's occasional glances in her direction either. Unlike Ron though, Harry's looks were not murderous in nature; she thrilled at the look of innocent envy in Harry's eyes. _Perhaps this will keep him from taking me for granted in the future_, she thought to herself without the slightest amount of guilt.

For the first part of the ball, Hermione had not felt the least bit uncomfortable. True, she was thinking of her earlier conversation with Harry more than anything else that evening and a part of her wished she had been with Harry instead. The fact that she and Viktor hadn't been dancing too closely allowed her think of this evening with Viktor as just a couple of possible friends enjoying a good time with a few innocent dances. But for the last thirty minutes there had also been a number of slow dances, and these were beginning to make Hermione feel a little bit uncomfortable although she did her best to hide it. She could tell that her partner was holding her a bit more firmly against him that was strictly necessary, and she couldn't miss the hungry look in his eyes during those dances. Still, she felt flattered and resolved to enjoy the rest of the ball as she tried to push the beginning feelings of guilt during those slower dances to the back of her mind.

It was just shortly after another slow dance had started that Hermione saw one of the Patil twins walking towards her and Viktor.

The twin, who Hermione thought might be Padma, said with a determined expression, "Excuse me, but I would very much like to have this dance with Viktor. Would mind, just one dance? Please Hermione. You know owe me a huge favor."

Hermione couldn't for the life of her figure out why she owed either Patil a favor, but then she saw Harry was also walking towards them. She realized quickly that it was a set-up. The twin was trying to cut in to give Harry a chance to dance with her. She turned to her date to apologize for her friend and asked him if he would terribly mind having one dance with her pretty classmate. "Vor you Herm-own-ninny, ov-course," he told her.

As soon as they broke apart, Harry was in front of her. She was a bit surprised by how nervous he appeared to be, as he stammered "Could I have this dance, Miss Granger?" with a shy smile.

"Certainly Harry." She answered confidently, as she took his left hand in her right, and reached behind him with her other arm to pull him close. His free arm also wrapped around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, and smiled shyly at one another as they began to move to the rhythm of the music. After the first few steps, she rested her head on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh. Harry was holding her just a closely as Viktor had done, but this didn't feel at all awkward. Instead it felt _right_ to be here in his arms.

Harry knew he was holding his friend quite closely as they danced without talking. He impressed himself by managing not to step on her toes. Somehow, unlike the awkward slow dances with the Patils, he thought that Hermione just fit perfectly in his arms and he to felt that she belonged. He was surprised how much more comfortably they had fit together. "This is nice" he told her.

"I was just thinking that myself." she answered quietly.

Harry focused on how nice it felt to hold his friend against his body as their feet shuffled aimlessly to the music. Little else registered at that moment. He was vaguely aware of the music, but only to the extent necessary to keep his dance movements in time with the beat. "I like this song." He confided.

"Me too." she answered.

After a pause, he realized he didn't actually know what song it was. It was only that this was his first ever dance with Hermione that made the song special to him. "Umm, what song is it?" he asked her.

Hermione's immediate response was one he hadn't ever recalled hearing from her before. She giggled. "I haven't the foggiest idea. I was hoping you knew," she told her dance partner. After a few more steps she continued, "Was this dance your idea?"

"Nope. It was all hers," Harry replied, nodding to Viktor's nearby dance partner.

Hermione lifted her head to Harry ear and whispered "Who is that?"

It took him a moment to realize that, since the Patils weren't in their school robes or in their regular recognizable casual week-end clothes, Hermione couldn't tell the identical twins apart. "It's Padma." He told his friend as he nodded his head towards the girl who was in a light Indian-style blue dress robe. "They're still in their house colors."

"Glad you can tell them apart." she told him, really without considering her comment.

"I'd better be able to. Her sister is my date. Would be kind of rude for me to forget which one I brought to the ball, don't you think?" he said with a chuckle.

Hermione laughed at his joke. She reflected how happy she was to be having this dance with Harry thanks to Padma's claim of being owed a favor from Hermione. _Now I really do owe her one, _Hermione thought to herself as she felt Harry's steps become just a bit more confident and assertive as they continued to dance. "It looks you're having a good time with them tonight."

"I am." he admitted. "Although I'd still rather be here with you." Hermione blushed at this. "You're having a good time too, I hope." he continued.

"I am. But I must tell you that this has been my favorite dance of the night." Now it was Harry's turn to blush. Much too quickly for either of them the song came to an end. They continued to dance until several seconds after the song ended. Harry looked into his friend's her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "I should get you back to Victor so you don't lose your date."

"Thanks for the dance Harry."

"No. Thank you. I hope we do this again, if not tonight, then sometime soon." She smiled softly and nodded her head. They both reluctantly broke contact, before they headed back to Viktor and Padma.

Once the couples met up and changed back to their original partners, Padma asked Harry to dance. Harry replied that he needed to sit down for a couple minutes. She took one look at the silly grin on his face which she knew the dance from Hermione had put there, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a friendly reassuring hug as they returned to the Beauxbaton table. Before they got back to the table, one of the redcoats from Durmstrang, who appeared to have lost his partner, intercepted her and pealed the girl off of Harry's arm. "Might I have this dance?" was all he said. Padma nodded at the boy she hadn't met before and turned back to the dance floor with him. "Have fun" was all Harry told them as they walked away.

# # #

As soon as Hermione got back to Viktor she, grabbed him by the elbow and started to steer him away from the dance floor. "Can we sit one out please?" She asked with a smile. "My feet need a rest and I could use a drink."

Viktor escorted her to a table at the side of the room with tubs of butter beer, a fountain of red punch, pitchers of pumpkin juice and tall bottles of a ruby red concoction bearing labels written in Spanish proclaiming the drink to be "Junior Wizards' Port". Hermione grabbed a butter beer and Viktor surreptitiously pulled a small flask from a pocket inside the red coat he was wearing. "Fire whiskey." He told her. "Ve are allowed at Durmstangs for special occasions just a little. Vould you like some?" She shook her head at him and he filled a small cup three quarters of the way full with the punch and topped it off with the illicit drink from his flask. He led her way to a small table for two and they sat down together.

"I vas vatching you dance with him." he started with a serious look on his face. "I have already lost you to him, have I not?"

Hermione was surprised this acute observation. All she could manage in response was a flustered "Hmmm?"

"You are seeing him, are you not?" he asked her.

Hermione swallowed and paused before answering. "Not yet, but I think I will be soon." she answered, looking down at her butter beer bottle instead of at Viktor.

"So why did you not say something ven I asked you to da Ball?"

"I didn't know then." she said looking Viktor in the eyes. "I just found out."

"Vatchu mean you just found out?

"He just told tonight that he was interested in me. I didn't know before that."

"Vell at least ve know his vision isn't so poor his glasses can help him see you for how pretty you are." He said with a chuckle.

She smiled back at him for his compliment. "Thank you."

"So did you pick your pretty robes for me or for him?" he asked.

"We got letters last summer from the school telling us we'd need dress robes. It was before I'd even met you. I figured it might be a dance. So yes, I was thinking of him when I bought these."

"So how long have you liked him?" he asked

"I've liked him for a very long time." She admitted. "We've been friends since we started school. I've like him for just about as long."

"So I have no chance with you then?" He asked.

Hermione was now feeling extraordinarily guilty. When she had accepted Viktor's invitation she had sincerely believed that there was a chance for a relationship with the older boy. Now it was clear that it wasn't meant to be. She hadn't intended to use him, but that was in fact what had happened. Viktor's attentions had brought her the boy she really had designs on. "I'm sorry Viktor. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean this to happen."

"Vat a shame." He said with a rueful smile. "The good ones are always taken. I'm not mad. You should go to him. Herm-own-ninny, he's been looking over at you every minute since the ball started. He vants to be vith you. If you vant to be with him you should go." He picked up her hand and touched it to his lips. "Miss Granger I vish to zank you vor an extraordinary evening."

"But what about you?" she asked.

"She's a bit silly but if I can't have you I think I would like another dance with your friend." he admitted.

"She's really not that silly. She's actually rather bright. She only wanted to give Harry a chance to dance with me. "

"Ah, a good friend to you too then. I thinks perhaps I'd like to know her too then." He stood, snapped his heals together and gave a stiff half bow and smiled at her. "Go gets your man Herm-own-ninny. And tells him I don't plan on being such a gentleman ven it comes to the tournament." With those friendly words of parting, he turned from her, causing his cape to billow out, and left her grinning to herself.

# # #

Harry was lounging on a bench, his feet kicked out in front of him with his elbows resting on the table behind him. After his dance with Hermione, he hadn't immediately returned to the Beauxbaton's table. He wanted a moment to himself to collect his thoughts. Despite Ron's earlier snit, Harry was certainly having a good time at the Ball. The evening could easily have been a wash-out. Instead, he reflected, he was very fortunate to have made an effort and the evening was shaping out into a success. He had learned that he actually enjoyed dancing. Very possibly he had turned the Patil twins, who had been at best a distant pair of acquaintances, into new friends. He had one very memorable dance with Hermione. Oh, and then there was the little talk he had earlier with Hermione which could very likely lead to a date and then, if he was quite lucky, her becoming his girlfriend. The thought of this made him smile

The idea of her as his girlfriend should scare him, he thought. If it didn't work out, he could easily lose one of the two best friends he'd ever made. And that other friendship with Ron had already been on quite rocky ground since Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. Despite what he'd said earlier to her about them dating, Harry knew they needed to talk and make sure that they were doing the right thing. He could not stand the thought of losing such a close friend. Still, he felt that they could work things out.

For the last few minutes, several girls, some of whom he knew and others whom he had never spoken to before, walk passed him slowly and with a look suggesting he should ask them to dance. As yet, none had been forward enough to actually walk up to him and ask him directly, although the look Katie Bell was giving him from across the room suggested she might be the first. The Harry was surprised to find the thought of the Gryffindor seeker asking him to dance was both amusing and welcome. If she didn't get the guts to come up to him in the next couple dances, he might go over and ask her, he considered. In the past, uninvited attention hadn't been welcome, but tonight he was actually finding it to be a good thing.

Altogether, Harry was already feeling rather happy when he spotted Hermione walking towards him, a butterbeer in each hand. Without a word she handed him one of the two bottles she had been holding and sat down on the bench, facing him with a grin. After thanking her for the bottle, Harry took a long drink and looked at Hermione, returning her smile. "Where's Viktor?"

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems I've been tossed aside for that young lady from Ravenclaw you introduced him to," she said.

Harry's smile suddenly vanished. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry." Harry knew that she had made an extraordinary effort preparing for this evening and he so badly had wanted this night to go well for his friend.

Her face softened and she leaned closer towards him still smiling. "Don't be. Viktor figured out that I would rather be with you. He told me I should make myself happy. So here I am."

Harry blushed at this and his smile returned. He held out a hand to her and asked "In that case, would you fancy another dance Miss Granger?" all thoughts of Katie Bell and the other potential dance partners quickly vanishing from Harry's mind. She took his hand and the couple left their unfinished butterbeers on the table as they returned to the dance floor.

It had been shortly after ten when Harry and Hermione went back onto the dance floor. After that they lost count of the number of dances they had shared. There were a few more slow dances where they were able to hold one another close. Even during the faster dances, they still held hands through several of the songs and they had begun to draw the attention of their classmates

Despite the change in partners, Hermione still had to put up with a number of girls who finally got up the nerve to ask to cut in and take her partner. Harry, just as Viktor had done earlier, turned away all comers. The biggest surprise was when Ron had reappeared, and after spotting the couple dancing, came over and tried to get Hermione to dance with him. Hermione had made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that Ron hadn't been forgiven, and sent him off looking like a dog with his tail between his legs. After his send-off, Ron retreated once more back to Gryffindor tower where he would spend the rest of the evening.

Shortly before eleven another couple approached them just after another slow dance had begun: Cho and her date, the Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory. Harry was about to decline their invitations to swap partners when Hermione answered for Harry, agreeing to the swap. Harry was surprised and thought for a moment that Hermione might actually be trying to set him up with the girl he had his heart set on just a couple of weeks earlier. Before separating from his partner; Harry leaned in close to Hermione and whispered, "I was going to say no. I hope you're not trying to set us up. You know I don't want to be with her anymore."

Hermione had accepted the offer to be polite. As the night had worn on, she had begun to believe that Harry's feelings for her were genuine. He'd been attentive and a gentleman, exactly what she would expect from her friend. But the way he had been watching her, she felt a hunger in his gaze which had begun to give her a bit more confidence in herself. Because of this, when Cho had come up and asked to dance with Harry, she didn't worry about the girl's motives. The only thought that crossed her mind was an old saying she had heard her grandmother repeat when she was growing up. "If you love someone, set them free. If they don't come back, they were never yours to begin with." She really couldn't explain all this to Harry in the few seconds they had when they traded partners, so with a devilish grin she simply told him, "No silly, I'm doing this for myself so I can have a dance with Cedric. I'm sure I'll be one of the only girls here tonight who can say they danced with three of the champions." And with that she stepped away from Harry and walked confidently over to Cedric.

Yet despite her confidence, she still felt it might be best to put up some a protective barrier, and at the last moment she felt a warning shot across the pretty Chinese girl's bow might well be in order. As she walked away with Cedric in tow, Harry could have sworn he heard is friend saying to his temporary dance partner "He's mine. Keep you paws off him. This one dance is it."

Cho had been a bit shocked by Hermione's admonition. The first thing she said to Harry as they started to dance was, "So, are you two an item now?"

"Perhaps not yet, but I think it's safe to say we're both working to it."

"How long has this been going on?" she asked him.

"What time is it?" Harry answered with a slight laugh.

"Oh really, that recently? What was it? Those pretty robes of hers?"

"They helped." Harry admitted. "But in truth, I've been thinking after her for a while. After you turned me down for tonight, I realized she was the one I should have been asking out in the first place."

"And yet she still came with Krum tonight."

"My fault. She accepted his invitation before I even had a chance to ask her." 

"And given that, she's been dancing with you for almost an hour now."

"What can I say? I came to my senses, and tonight I told her how I felt. And apparently she lost her mind, and now Viktor is out of the picture."

"Well I feel a bit silly then. I figured you two were just spending time here as friends, and I wanted to make it up to you for turning you down by having a dance with you. So why do I have the feeling you'd actually rather be with her right now."

"Sorry Cho, but there is some truth to that."

The pretty Chinese girl smiled as she pulled out of Harry's arms despite the fact that the song wasn't half over yet while saying, "Let's get you back to your girl then." Cho led him back to where Cedric and Hermione were dancing. Once she got there she interrupted the pair telling her date "Cedric, I think we're getting in the way here, please finish this dance with me."

Moments later a shocked Hermione was back in Harry's arms asking, "What happened?"

"She figured out I rather wanted to dance with you and here we are. I hope you're not mad." Eh said as he once more pulled Hermione close to him.

Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder and buried her face in the crock of his neck, hiding the grin that threatened to split her face.

They finished the song together and had another up-tempo dance when Hermione realized she was beginning to tire a bit. After the song ended she asked if they could step into the gardens for a few minutes for a rest, explaining her feet were getting sore. As they were walking off the dance floor, Harry held out his elbow to her, and she put her hand on his arm. As they passed through the Entry Hall, her hand slipped off his elbow, down his arm and into his hand. They had been used to touching before this evening. They often shared a couch in the common room when studying. Innocent physical contact wasn't out of the norm, but this was the first time they'd held hands while walking, and Harry couldn't help but blush at the new form of contact between.

When they left the castle, they found the gardens had been decorated especially for the Yule Ball. Head-high hedges had been summoned to create pathways and private alcoves with small benches made of wood or stone tucked inside them. The hedges were draped in fairy lights. The bench seats were covered with rich-red velour cushions trimmed in white fur. An enchanted snowfall fell despite the clear starry sky and a warming charm that kept the gardens a comfortable temperature. Light was provided by groups of oversized gold and silver Christmas lanterns that floated ten feet off the ground without means of physical support. Garlands of holly, pine and cranberry trimmed the edges of the garden, also floating unsupported in the air. A small model of a foot long red sleigh, pulled by animated reindeer, slowly flew through the garden to the sound of sleigh bells. The sound of harps and violins softly playing Christmas carols could be heard coming from an unidentified source.

Harry and Hermione walked through the gardens in a comfortable silence, commenting occasionally on the sights in the garden as well as and the other couples they passed. They also spotted the solitary figure of Hagrid, seated by himself on a stone bench that improbably appeared to be sagging under his great weight. They briefly considered trying to talk to him, but realized that he might have had a row with Madam Maxine who he had danced with earlier. The both felt a bit guilty for not going over to cheer him up, but never-the-less continued on without stopping. They finally were able to claim an unoccupied bench in a secluded corner of the garden, with Harry sitting first and Hermione sitting directly next to him with their bodies in contact.

Before either had a chance to speak, Harry heard a soft buzzing sound and turning to Hermione, spotted a beetle on the sleeve of Hermione's robes. "Hold still a sec." he told her. Moving with a quickness resulting from his years of Quidditch training, Harry flicked the small bug off of Hermione. The insect never saw Harry's hand coming and was stunned and knocked-out by Harry's finger. The little insect was thrown against the stem of a prickly bush about three feet away, and landed on the ground, where it would remain unconscious until early the next morning. As a result of the blow, it had received a moderate concussion and would suffer a bit of memory loss, forgetting much of what it had seen and heard the past few hours. Of course, a minor case of short-term amnesia shouldn't be of any concern to a beetle, so what was really the harm in that?

"What was that?" Hermione ask.

"A beetle. Must have dropped off of one of the garlands."

"Oh, thanks then." Hermione said as she absentmindedly brushed off the sleeve the beetle had sat on for only a second or two.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Hermione was the first to speak. "Are we really doing this?"

Harry always had a good idea of what was going though Hermione's mind and was pretty sure he knew what she was talking about. She was wondering about their starting off on a new kind of relationship. "I hope so. You don't think it's a bad idea, do you?"

"No certainly not. I'm just surprised. Pleasantly surprised, but surprised none the less."

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"You've never really shown any indication that you were interested in me in a romantic way." She told him. 

"Well that's because I'm more than a bit thickheaded."

"I'll give you that." She said with a laugh.

"But I don't think you ever really showed me any interest either. I somehow had the feeling that you were more interested in Ron than me to begin with."

"That's because I never thought I had a chance with you. Honestly, was thinking that I at least had a chance with Ron."

"You and Ron as a couple? It would never work. In his misguided mind he sees your best assets as flaws."

"Such as?" Hermione asked.

"Being smart and hardworking are something he should respect you for. Instead he still teases you for that." Harry explained.

Hermione didn't want to dwell on Ron at that moment. Changing the subject she asked, "What about us as a couple. Do you think that will work?"

"I have to be honest, I've been a bit worried that, because we're such good friends, it might be a bit weird or awkward to have you as a girlfriend" Harry told her.

"Really, why is that" Hermione asked.

"I don't know", Harry admitted, "but its been something I was a bit worried about when I began to think of you as something more than just a friends."

Hermione knew she might well have had these same concerns, but things had gone so well for the two to them that night. So far they had felt so _right_ together that evening. She had considered simply explaining that to Harry, but instead decided on a rather more playful approach to prove the point. "I'm not sure I know what you mean. Was holding my hand as we walked out here weird." she asked, acting a bit concerned.

"No, no", he said defensively. "It was nice. I really liked it. It didn't feel the least bit awkward. Actually, it felt real natural to me. Don't you agree?"

"That's what I thought to. I'm glad you think so." Hermione said in her serious, scholarly tone. "So how about when you were dancing with me tonight? I mean we did dance pretty closely a few times tonight, did that feel awkward to you in any way?"

Harry passed a moment to think back. "Actually I think it did feel a bit awkward." At this Hermione's eyes widened at this admission. "For all of about 7 seconds. Of course that could just have been nerves on my part. After that, I really enjoyed it. It felt real nice dancing with you."

At this point Hermione almost gave him a smile, but had to force herself to remain stern to continue the ruse of being concerned. "So what else concerns you?" 

"Will it feel awkward when we do other things a couple might do? Say perhaps when we kiss."

"So you think I might let you kiss me at some point." she said in a tone that left some considerable doubt as to if it actually would ever occur. "And if I do, for some odd reason consent to allowing you to kiss me, are you still concerned it might be awkward."

"The thought did occur to me, yes." Harry conceded.

"You really think it's a concern at this point?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean I suppose not, but . . ." Harry was cut off at this point.

She had been teasing him, in a sense. When she lead the line of discussion down the current path, she had originally planned on simply explaining to Harry that things had gone so well up to now, there was simply no reason to be concerned about what the future would bring them. But now she realized, she want to give Harry something more than just an explanation. A demonstration was more in order. The truth of it was, she wanted to kiss her friend.

She had not intended to take things quickly with Harry. But had she realized walking out in the gardens she was ready to move things along with Harry. The gardens decorated as they were for Christmas, intentionally or otherwise, had been one of the most romantic places she had ever been to. It definitely had an effect on her. On their walk through the gardens, before they found the bench they were now occupying, her thoughts naturally turned to her budding relationship with Harry. _'What f he tries something?' _she thought to herself_. _Which lead to _'What if he DOESN'T_?" as her next thought? Now, she realized Harry wasn't ready to take that step on his own. She would need to take the lead. '_Did she want a Christmas kiss from Harry? Hell yes_', she told herself. And there was only one way that was going to happen here and now; if she acted first.

"Oh honestly Harry. I don't know what you're worried about." The bossy Hermione Harry knew so well was back. This situation called out to her need to problem solve. Whenever there was a problem to be solved, it was Hermione tactic to take the initiative and charge forth. That instinct now kicked in. Taking advantage of Harry's concern, she decided to use that to her advantage, and move ahead. She'd bit her lower lip in concentration. "Okay, I want to try something. Let's see if we can figure this out." She told him

"Sure, what do we need to do then?" Harry asked.

"Sit up straight and look at me." She ordered.

"Why?" he asked dubiously.

"Just do it." she instructed him. '_Honestly, is he really this daft?_' she thought to herself with an inner grin.

Harry did as he was told by his bossy friend. Hermione had turned her face to look into Harry's eyes. The sight of her chewing on her lower lip had always been endearing to him. Now it was suddenly something more. Now her lip was calling out to him, begging to be kissed. Somehow, Hermione's desire had morphed into Harry's impulse. He nearly acted on his own, almost leaning towards his friend and close the distance between them until he mentally slapped himself. '_It's too soon. I shouldn't rush her like that.'_ he admonished himself.

Hermione gazed into Harry's eyes. His head was a couple inches higher than hers. Looking into his green eyes, she thought could easily get lost in them. She reached for his hands which were in his lap, and took them in her own. Now she leaned in close to him, taking the initiative. He wouldn't do it on his own, she realized. She looked at his lips, they looked soft. Slowly, she closed the distance between them, closing her eyes and lifting her head so their lips touched. Their brief first kiss was soft and gentle. To her, it was perfect.

Harry was shocked at Hermione's forwardness. He had barely registered what was happening, when she stared to pull back. Thinking she was just shifting positions to get more comfortable, he leaned forward to continue the kiss, not realizing she had intended to break contact. His shift in position kept her from doing so. Now it was her turn to be surprised. _So he's not ready to stop yet,_ she thought. _Well then, neither am I_. Their lips remained together for a few extended moments as both of their bodies relaxed, each of their insides turning to liquid and sending a jolt of excitement from the kiss to their brain.

When they parted, they were both breathless, each noticing their own hearts racing. "So you think it's going to be a problem kissing – being awkward and all?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Merlin no, I don't think so at all" Harry answered. "But I think we really need to be sure." Harry pulled his hands free from Hermione's, wrapped them around Hermione and gently puller her closer bringing their lips together once again. Hermione happily surrendered to him, one hand behind his back, the other reaching for his hair.

They finally broke apart several minutes later. With a sheepish grin Harry said "I'm sorry. Couldn't help myself there. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all", she answered in the higher pitched voice she had at times when she became flustered. Harry hadn't really done any damage to her highly styled hair, but one or two locks additional had broken free. Harry subconsciously approved of the change. '_Her hair should be wild and untamed. That's really who she is after all_', he thought.

Harry leaned in and their forehead touched, eyes locking into one-another. They were both still dizzy with the euphoria of their first kisses. "Wow", was all Harry could manage to say, but still that one simple word completely encompassed exactly what Hermione was also thinking. "Definitely, 'Wow'." A few seconds later they both broke into a grin. While looking into each others' eyes, the couple hadn't noticed that they'd been discovered. Hagrid was several feet away, looking rather embarrassed.

"Excuse me Harry, Mione, I don't mean to interrupt, but, strictly speaking that is, I think I'm supposed to discourage umm." While he said "umm" he wiggled his meaty index between he two.

"No problem Hagrid." Harry told his giant friend with a loopy smile.

"We're just headed back in to do some more dancing anyway. Isn't that right Harry?" Hermione added.

"Yes, I think we'll head back in." Harry told them both.

"Right then, you two. I'll see you later then. Oh, and Happy Christmas." Hagrid said as he wandered off.

It certainly is, Hermione though to herself. "Happy Christmas, Hagrid." she said as she stood, while taking Harry's hand as he also rose from the bench.

"Yeah Hagrid, Happy Christmas." Harry echoed, as he and Hermione began to slowly walk back though the gardens to the castle entrance, hand in hand, with their arms and shoulders touching. As they were walking away, Harry was pretty sure he heard Hagrid say, "'Bout time those two came 'ter their senses."

The couple was in no rush to get back inside. As they slowly walked towards the castle they were weaving slightly and giggling as they bounced into one another's shoulder. As they were walking, Harry asked Hermione "So does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I don't know. Don't you need to ask me first?" she replied.

"Sorry I didn't know that a formal request was necessary. Well then, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked in a stammer.

Hermione smiled to herself. "You silly boy, I'd never have let you kiss me if you weren't already my boyfriend." she said with a laugh.

"Why you minx. I should hex you for that." Harry said with a huge grin.

"You couldn't on your best day Potter," she said with a smile as she broke from him and began to race into the castle. Harry charged after her, and despite her head start, he reached her by the time they were back in the Entrance Hall. Harry swept her into his arms and started carrying her towards the Great Hall. Hermione had her arm behind Harry's neck and across is shoulders. She was surprised that he could carry her so easily, and they were both now laughing loudly. "Where do you think you're taking me", she asked, in a teasing voice.

Before he could answer, they both heard the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall, their head of house. "Mr. Potter, put Miss Granger down immediately!"

Harry would never know what had gotten into him at that moment, but without thinking, and without a care in the world, he defied her as he walked away from his from the professor and into the Great Hall "I think not." he cried out. "She might try and run away, and I fancy another dance before she does."

"It's quite aright maam" Hermione called back. "Although I don't intend to run off, I still don't mind if Harry carries me."

"That's quite beside the point Miss Granger." The Deputy Headmistress yelled out to them, but it was too late. The couple had vanished into the Great Hall.

By now Hermione was in stitches and Harry was laughing too. Harry did put her down before he dropped her and, taking her hand, pulled her back towards the dance floor. "Merlin's beard Harry; I can't believe you did that. We're going to catch it when she finds us."

"Follow me then." Harry answered. "The dance floor is packed. We'll hide in the middle." The Weird Sisters were evidently playing a very popular and fast paced song. The floor was packed with students who were dancing shoulder to shoulder, jumping up and down in place in time to the music with their hands held aloft, as any other arm movement would likely result in unintentionally striking a neighbor. It was impossible to see who was dancing with who. Harry pulled a willing Hermione into the middle of the crowd and they joined the fun.

It had been nearly 11:30 when they had reentered the Great Hall. For the next hour the Ball had turned into a concert, as the band played some of its most popular songs. By now, for the most part, people had given up dancing and simply watched the show, although on a couple of the more popular songs, the large parts of the audience would restart their modified up and down _Pogo_ dance.Even though neither Harry nor Hermione knew any of the songs, they were still having a great time as they, as along with nearly everyone else in the hall, tried to press closer to the stage to watch the show. Harry mostly stood behind his new girlfriend to try and protect her from the press of the crown from the behind, often with his arms wrapped around her waist. A couple of times between songs she did turn to him and give him a kiss, drawing a few surprised stares from other students. The official midnight end of the ball came and went without comment, although at one point the band's lead singer did read an announcement that "The Headmaster has requested that all students under fourth year, and in particular, those unescorted first and second years who have snuck into the hall, should return to their common rooms immediately." Harry observed that, based on the size of the crowd, nearly the entire remainder of the school had crashed the ball. He did see that Ginny, who was with Neville, was even closer to the front of the stage. The youngest Weasley had apparently forgotten she was a third year, or was simply ignoring announcement, and stayed where they watched the show.

Shortly after 12:30, the band finally announced that they would be playing one more song followed by the last dance. When this was announced, Harry suggested to Hermione that they get away from the crush of the crowd and they made their way away from the stage. The penultimate song was not a Weird Sisters hit, but instead a modified version of the muggle song, "Satisfaction". This had the effect of clearing out a significant number of the students who were not muggle raised. As a result, at the end of the song, there were only about three dozen couples left for the last dance, which was a long medley of three more muggle songs, "Hey Jude", "Imagine" and "What a Wonderful World". By the time the final song was being played, Harry and Hermione were wrapped in each other's arms, with foreheads touching, and occasionally exchanging quick soft kisses. Even though the words hadn't been exchanged yet, feelings of love for the other were beginning to take hold in each of their hearts. They didn't separate once the music stopped and they continued to stare into each other's eyes and smile. Finally, reluctantly, they agreed it was time to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and wandered out of the Great Hall still hand-in-hand.

Once they reached the Great Staircase, they found Cedric waiting for them. "Harry, can I have a word with you alone for just a minute?" he asked.

Harry was about to protest, but Hermione, realizing this might be about the Tournament, told Harry she would meet him back in Gryffindor Tower. She went ahead which allowed Harry and the older Hufflepuff boy a few minutes alone to talk about Harry's progress, more precisely, the lack thereof, with the egg he had rescued from the Dragon a month earlier.

# # #

_Harry climbed into the common room and found Ron and Hermione having a blazing row. Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face._

"_Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger._

"_Oh year? Ron yelled back. "What's that?"_

"_Next time you fancy a girl, ask her before someone else does. And don't make her think she's your choice of last resort!"_

_Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel, ready to storm up the girl's staircase to bed_. Harry intercepted her at the last moment, and gently steered her back to portrait hole by the arm.

"_Well," Ron sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "well – that just proves – completely missed the point -" _(A/N 2)

Harry pulled Hermione away from the Gryffindor tower up a stair case and along a deserted hallway. When she protested, rightly pointing out it was well after curfew, Harry simply told her that he was not going to allow her to end this night with a row with Ronald Bilious Weasley. He led her through a couple more hidden passageways and corridors until they were finally at the base of circular staircase leading to the Divination classroom. Together they climbed a couple of turns until they reached Harry's intended destination: a four foot high window looking out across the lake. At the base of the window was a raised alcove, a yard wide and deep. Harry removed his wand from his robe and summoned a red cushion to sit on and a pair of pillows. Hermione sat in the alcove. Before joining her, he summoned some red curtains to hide the alcove from the stairwell, and stepping through them before he drew them closed.

Harry sat with his back against the wall of the alcove, his head turned so he could admire the view of the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione repositioned herself, sitting between Harry's legs with her back to his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around his friend. They sat in silence, simply enjoying each others' presence. She turned and kissed him briefly before she settled back into his lap.

"How long have you been plotting to get some girl to this spot Harry?" she said teasing him.

"Actually never occurred to me until I decided to leave the common room."

"I would never have found this spot." She told him.

"Of course not. You only attended a few classes here last year."

"Divination was a stupid class." she huffed.

"You don't believe in it." Harry supplied.

"No. That's not it. I've seen too many things in the last four years to disbelieve anything. I just don't believe divination is something that can be taught like other magic." Harry nodded at this. He shared Hermione's assessment on the subject in that regard. "That and Trelawney is a fraud." she added.

"Yeah, at least for the most part." Harry agreed.

Hermione paused and looked back out the window. "Still this is a pretty spot."

"I hoped you'd like it." Harry told her. His arms were around her waist as he pulled her back against his chest. "Still it's not as pretty as you." Harry whispered.

"Now you're just feed me a line." she replied.

"No I mean it. You were the prettiest girl at the ball tonight. I don't know how I missed it before, just how very pretty you really are."

Hermione certainly didn't feel like the prettiest girl there, but she decided not to argue the point. "Thank you Harry. I did have fun, despite the fact it took me hours to get ready."

"Hours?"

"That Slinkeasy's potion I used on my hair isn't exactly easy to work with." she admitted. It didn't occur to Hermione that this wasn't the kind of comment a girl would typically make to her new boyfriend. It was the nature of their relationship that they were easy enough in each other's company from their years of friendship that she could be this open with Harry.

Harry reached up and played with a stray lock of Hermione's light brown hair. He paused a moment before speaking, carefully considering what he had to say, but also counting on their years friendship to allow him to speak freely. "Hermione, please don't take this the wrong way, because your hair is real nice tonight." Harry paused.

"But . . ." she filled in with some trepidation.

"It doesn't suit you."

"What do you mean it doesn't suit me?" she asked.

"I like you natural hair. It sort of reflects how I think of you. Wild and untamed."

"The word you're looking for is bushy." She interrupted.

"That's not the word I'm looking for, but still your natural hair suits you." Harry explained

"Thanks, Harry. That's nice of you to say." She paused for a few moments to reflect on the feel of Harry's arms wrapped around her waist. It felt natural. She let out a contented sigh and then thought back to his comment that tonight he discovered how pretty she was. "So then what was so different tonight that made you notice me?"

"Your robes." Harry offered.

"My robes?"

"Yes, the light blue color really suits you." he told her.

"They're Periwinkle." she offered.

"What's Periwinkle?" he asked, a bit confused.

"The color my robes, it's called Periwinkle." she explained.

Harry laughed. "I'm a guy Hermione; to me they're light blue."

"Boys!" Hermione said with a huff, which caused Harry to laugh again. "So it's the color of my robes that made you notice me?" She asked.

"We'll that's not all." Harry was beginning to blush, although with her back to him, Hermione didn't notice. "It's just that, well, there's a bit more visual evidence that you're a girl, and a pretty girl with that dress." Harry could feel Hermione shift uncomfortably next to him. "Please don't slap me." He said with a cringe.

"I just might. Explain yourself Potter." Despite her warning, her voice didn't carry much of an edge to it.

"Well, that dress shows that you've got, umm, some very nice curves that are a bit harder to notice in your school robes and the baggy clothes you normally wear on the weekends." Harry explained.

"So now you're checking out my chest?" she said.

"It's a bit hard to ignore. In those robes."

"Honestly, it's not that I have all that much going on up here. Lavender is trice the size I am, and Parvati's quite a bit bigger than I am too."

"Perhaps, but come on Hermione, I think you're really pretty. Justas pretty as those two. And that the dress really shows it off. But really that's beside the point. Let me remind you that, although I may have gained a new appreciation for just how pretty you are tonight, it was a couple of weeks again, before I figured that out, that I decided to ask you out. I wanted you as my girlfriend because you are my kind, loyal and brilliant best friend. The fact that all that is wrapped up in such a pretty package is just a bonus. I won't say that I don't; appreciate it, but I'd much rather spend time with you regardless of what fantastic charms you have had hidden in your school robes all this time."

"And you'll have me despite my being a bossy know –it-all."

Harry chuckled at this. "Yes you're a bit bossy. But how often have you ever been wrong? I think you're entitled to be a know-it-all if you in fact do know it all."

"You're going to make me cry Harry."

"No, don't cry dear. What I said is a good thing." he told her quickly.

"I know. These are good tears." she explained as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Ohh", he answered, and gave her squeeze.

# # #

For the next three hours he and Hermione had done little more than snuggle in the private windowed alcove they had appropriated. There'd been a few chaste kisses and a couple times a tongue would venture out and caress a lip, but it hardly qualified as a snogging session. That too would come soon enough. Possibly very soon.

Not much was said between them, although Harry did mention the clue Cedric had given him and the couple had agreed to work on the egg together that afternoon, or perhaps the following day at the very latest. Tonight, or more accurately, this morning, the egg was not going to bother him. Hermione also mentioned that she had planned on returning home for New Years – she had spent too much time away from her folks already and wanted to spend time with them before the holidays ended. She even suggested Harry should come along with her, knowing he wouldn't be heading home to Privit Drive. Harry reflected that even the prospect of meeting Hermione's parents wasn't all that daunting, even though having another go with the dragon might be a bit more appealing.

Harry reflected that this most likely had been the happiest six or seven hours of his life. The four hours of the Ball. His first time really dancing with a girl. Learning Hermione would be his girlfriend. Their first kiss. Three hours spent alone here with Hermione. No pressures or demands from school and the tournament. It had been bliss.

Harry had been looking out the window, watching something swimming in the lake by the moonlight that didn't look much like the giant squid. Hermione was still seated and leaning back against Harry. She had fallen asleep 30 minutes earlier and Harry was playing with her hair. The Sleekeazy's hair potion was beginning to wear off, and the curly hair was so used to seeing on his friend was beginning to return. A part of him was afraid this was a dream that he didn't want to wake from. Still, he knew they would regret not return to their beds, and were still risking detention the longer they stayed out. Finally, Harry woke his new girlfriend and led her back to the tower. After a final lingering kiss goodnight in the common room, which despite the early hour, garnered a wolf whistle from some hidden observer as the common room still hadn't cleared out, Harry finally parted from Hermione and headed back to his dorm room.

It was nearly 4:00 in the morning when he readied himself for bed. Harry still had to officially ask Hermione out on a date, but given their current circumstances, he knew she would say yes. The question of what to do on their first official date was an issue. He could certainly invite Hermione to a Hogsmead weekend, but that wouldn't be until late January, and he didn't want to wait that long. Actually, something really needed to be planned for before the New Years dance he was now hopping to attend with Hermione at her Dad's club. Perhaps if they were headed to her parents' house, they could convince her folks to let him take her to a movie. _ Right_ he thought _she's barely 15. What are the odds they'll go for that_?_ Likely somewhere smack dab between slim and none._

Minutes earlier, as he walked up the stairs to his room, he felt like he was walking on clouds. Harry wanted to put a name to how he felt. Was it love? They hadn't spoken the words, but somehow Harry felt they might be spoken between themselves sometime soon. But now, trying to date Hermione under her parents watchful eye was beginning to concern him. But, he had one matter that was even more pressing that would need to be taken care of sooner rather than later. Ron would be awake long before him. Gossip spread through the halls of Hogwarts faster than the speed of a cast hex. Harry had kissed Hermione often enough to bring a good deal of attention to their new relationship. Ron needed to be told about tonight before he found out from someone else. Harry went over to Ron's four poster bed and pulled open the curtains.

"Hey Ron, wake up." Harry had to try repeatedly to get the red-head to wake as he was a notoriously heavily sleeper.

"What? What blood time is it?" His friend responded blearily.

"I don't know. Almost four I think."

"What are you doing up so bloody early?"

"Actually I'm just heading off to bed now, but I need to tell you something"

"Oh Merlin's beard, did you and Parvati stay up until now?"

Apparently, in his sleepy state Ron had forgotten that he had found Harry dancing with Hermione. Or at least his friend hadn't made the connection yet. "No Ron. The Patil's are just friends. It's about Hermione."

Ron visibly paled. "What happened? Did Krum do something to her?" Ron was being dense. Harry hoped it was just a result of having been awoken this early in the morning.

"No. She's fine. Krum didn't do anything to her. But the way gossip travels around this place you're going to find out in the morning and I wanted to be the one who told you. Hermione is seeing someone."

"I can't believe it. Krum's her boyfriend now?" Ron's temper was rising. Harry half considered telling Ron that it was in fact Padma, whom Ron has tossed aside, who seemed to have found friend in Krum. But then Harry considered that this wasn't really the best time to add fuel to the fire.

"You're half right. She got a boyfriend. But it's not Krum." Harry informed his friend.

"Who then?" Ron asked in confusion.

Suddenly Deans deeper voice of called out from behind the drawn curtains of another four poster bed. "Way to go mate. It's about bloody time."

"Thanks Dean." Harry said

"No problem. Now shut it and let me go back to sleep."

Ron starred at Harry with eyes like saucers. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. I wanted you to hear from me." Harry told his friend.

"But I thought it was supposed to be her and me." There was a snort from across the room, which confirmed Dean was still listening in. "How could you steal her from me?" Ron asked accusingly.

"I didn't steal her from you. _You_ lost her to Krum. Not to mention you've brought her to tears twice tonight alone. I just stole her from him. Sorry mate. You had your chance. She's mine now." Harry paused, seeing Ron frozen in position on his bed. "Oh, and one thing. . ."

Ron grunted at Harry to acknowledge he was listening. Harry didn't like to look he saw in his eyes.

"I know we're friends, but you say anything to her about this or anything else and make her cry or to upset her in any way and I'll put you in the hospital wing for a week. Got it?" His voice had not been menacing but Ron understood the threat.

"You and what army?" Ron said angrily.

"I got your back Harry." Dean said

"Me too." Neville said, apparently having also woken up.

"Don't need an army Ron, but it looks like they've got my back anyway. Anyway, be nice to her." Harry made his way to his own bed, climbed in and drew the curtains closed. "Night guys. Don't wake me before 11." Harry said, as his head hit his pillow. He closed his eyes. Thoughts about snuggling with a certain beautiful brown haired witch filled his mind as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

# # #

_Introduction: I was going to leave the story here, but the following postscript occurred to me as I was proofing through the final scene and I felt like giving this little bunny a home._

A letter that had been carefully worded and then posted by owl early that morning had found its intended recipient in a muggle home on the outskirts of Oxford.

_December 26, 1994_

_Dear Mum,_

_I want to thank you and Daddy again for the fantastic presents. I know I left the wonderful Shakespeare collection under the tree, but if I had brought it to school I would have been tempted to dedicate too much time during the term to it instead of studying. I do plan on reading it over the summer holidays._

_I hope you had a Happy Christmas night. I must say that I'm still terribly sorry to have missed Christmas dinner, but I was happy to have spent Christmas Eve and much of the day with you before I had to return to school in time for the ball (A/N 3). _

_Even though it's been less than a day since I left home, I had to write as I do have some terrific news I want to share with you. Please brace yourself. I know this might come as a shock to you. It is certainly a shock to me. I OFFICALLY HAVE A BOYFRIEND! And the most surprising part is that it's not the boy who escorted me to ball._

_My friend Harry and I talked quite a bit last night between dances. While we were talking one thing led to another and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted. I'm sure I mentioned him in a few of my previous letters to you. He's really been the dearest friend to me here at school and we both realized last night that we cared for each other even more than we had previously considered. I can not begin to tell you how happy this has made me._

_I know both you and Daddy were disappointed that I had to return to school early. If you are willing, I would like make it up to you and come back home for the New Year's weekend. I only ask that if I come back home, you allow me to bring Harry along. Most of our friends are also heading back home. Going home is not an option for him and I don't want him to spend the holiday by himself. Besides, from what he's told me, I suspect he's never had a proper New Years, and I would love to take him to the party at the club with you and Daddy._

_If this is alright with you, please send a note back with Hedwig. Professor McGonagall has told us that the temporary floo network connection to the house will remain in place through the end of the week. We can floo over early Thursday morning as Harry and I will need to do some shopping at the mall before the week-end. We'll return to school by train on Monday morning the 2__nd__, so we'll also need a lift to Kings Cross that day between ten and eleven._

_I know Daddy might be tempted to be bit hard on Harry when he finds out about us. Please have a talk with him. If he makes Harry miserable I will be very put-out. I know I can count on you. _

_Please say yes!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Emily Granger felt as if she was about to faint. Hermione had a boyfriend. She could not believe it. And she wanted to bring him home for the week-end. She was 15 for Pete's sake. That was much too young to have a boyfriend. She realized that she shouldn't be surprised at her daughter's declaration. She chuckled at Hermione's writing '_she might have mentioned him in a few of her letters_. For three and a half years, her weekly letters home seldom failed to mention the boy. She had to admit that she never completely believed in her daughter's protestations that the two were just friends.

She assumed the beautiful large snowy owl who had delivered the letter and was currently sitting on the back of an empty chair at the kitchen table was Hedwig. The bird was beautiful. More beautiful than any of the other school owls her daughter regularly sent letters home with. Then Emily remembered that the last time she'd met Harry at Kings Cross Station, he'd had a snowy owl in a bird cage with him. Hedwig probably belonged to Harry she reasoned. "So how big a prat is your Harry then?" she asked the bird in a tone of motherly concern over her daughter. Hedwig indignantly clicked her beak a couple of times in reply.

The owl looked down at the letter and then back at the elder Granger woman as if expecting a prompt reply. "Just hang on a minute. I have to think this through." Emily told the bird. "For the life of me, I have no idea how to handle this." She then paused a moment and looked back down at the letter "Great, now I'm talking to the bird. You're beginning to lose it Emily." she said to herself. The owl just cocked its head at her as if to say '_Of course you're talking to me. And I don't know what there is to think about, just say yes_.'

After a few more moments of reflection during which she considered and then discarded the idea of a run to the book store to pick up a book or three on parenting teen-agers, Emily finally scribbled a quick reply to her daughter.

As soon as the note was tied to the Snow Owl's leg, it flew to the nearest window and Emily rose from her chair to let Hedwig out again so she could return to Hogwarts. She checked her watch and saw it was nearly 2:30. She picked up the phone and rung the family's dental practice. The day after Christmas was always slow as they never scheduled appointments for the day. They still could count on a patient or two with a broken tooth early in the day thanks to the wonderful creation known as Plum Pudding. Whoever had come up with the idea of hiding coins in a gooey desert must have been a dentist short on business. Still, it was never enough business to require them both at the office that day and whoever drew the short straw and covered the inevitable emergency calls usually made it home early.

On the third ring, someone finally picked up the line. "Granger and Granger dentistry." the voice on the other end answered.

Emily immediately recognized the voice on the line as husband of nearly 20 years. "It's me Dear." she replied. "Things slow down yet?"

"Yes. I sent Mable home a couple hours ago. I'm just in the office spending a few hours going through the accounts so I can be here in case we get any last minute calls."

"Are you planning on coming home soon?"

"Maybe another hour. I'd like to see the delinquent billings go out again before year end. Why do you ask?"

"I have news." She said simply.

"What kind of news?" Roger Granger asked his wife.

"The kind that can wait until you get home." she said in a bit of a bossy tone.

"Do I need to come home now?" he asked.

"No, it can wait until you get here. Oh, and Roger . . . ?"

"Yes dear?"

"Please stop off on the way and pick up a bottle of gin and some tonic. We're all out."

"Okay dear." he told his wife.

"Thanks, oh and honey – I think work's slow enough this week that I'm going to be taking Thursday and Friday off if you don't mind covering for me." Emily told him.

"Okay, I'll leave a note and have Mable make any necessary cancelations in the morning." he told her.

"Thanks dear." she said, sounding slightly tired.

"I'll be home soon." Roger said as rung off.

News plus gin and tonic were not a good combination. Roger Granger couldn't remember for certain the last time the two had come-up together, but it might have been that day in July four years back when his daughter got that mysterious first letter from that school of hers. He sat in the office for another 15 minutes staring at the computer before realizing he wasn't going to get any more work done. He shut down the computer he was working on, closed up the office, set the phone to forward to the answering service, turned on the burglar alarm and shut off the lights. All he could think of as he walked out to his car in the car park was, 'I just hope there wasn't another troll.' Then he groaned to himself as remember that the "Troll Incident", as it had become known in their family, didn't merit Gin and Tonics. So what had happened that could be worse than a troll?

Three hours later Roger Granger was seated in his favorite recliner staring at an almost empty gin bottle, repeating to his wife the new mantra she had forced him recite several times that evening. "I mustn't kill the boy. I mustn't kill the boy."

"No dear, it's 'Mustn't _harm_ the boy." Emily slurred in response. She'd also been a big help with the bottle of gin although she wasn't quite as far gone as her husband was.

"Why couldn't it just have been another troll?" he asked.

"Why'd you want to do that to her. Why do her in? And remember dear, Harry's the one who _saved_ her from the last one."

He tried to wiggle his fingers to make a switching motion. "No, I meant the troll for him, not for her."

"He'd still probably just beat it again." she explained.

Roger sat in thought a moment two and then nodded. "Didn't Hermione write in a letter that he fought a Dragon last month?"

"Yes dear. And he won." she said patiently.

"Stupid wus-assed dragon. Wonder if we can sneak another one into his room while he's asleep here."

"First of all, from what she's written, the thing is as big as a truck and it would probably burn the house to the ground."

"And . . ." he prompted.

"And secondly, repeat after me, 'I mustn't harm the boy.'" she said trying to drill home this particularly difficult lesson.

"I can always dream dear." Roger explained, knowing full well that someone who had fought a dragon probably could kick his arse from here to London and back. "You think that that's why she fell for him? The dragon?"

Emily had a good sense of her daughter. She thought she knew her daughter's heart rather well, possibly better than her daughter did herself. "No dear. I think it probably goes all the way back to the troll."

"Stupid troll." he groaned.

She sighed and prompted him once again, "Honey, repeat after me; 'I mustn't harm the boy.'"

"I mustn't harm the troll." He said mechanically, staring off across the Granger's living room.

"Close enough for now dear." she told him when she patted her husband on the arm as she headed to bed.

End

# # ## # ###

Author's notes:

I'm going leave this here. I have no intention on playing out how this change in the Harry/Hermione relationship would have affected the rest of the Harry Potter story. I'll leave that to your imagination.

(1) I realize that in HBP that by this point the Patils would have already left Ron and have been with the Beauxbaton boys, but I didn't want to miss seeing Ron's being abandoned by Padma.

(2) Credit where credit is due: of the preceding paragraphs – those sections in italics are lifted, almost verbatim, from GoF with some minor editing to Hermione's last quote. The line where Harry stops Hermione from heading to her room is obviously an addition on my part.

(3) One thing that drives me round the bend about the way JKR wrote the Yule Ball was the timing of the event; scheduling it on Christmas Day seemed to me to be a way to pull the students away from home during the holidays when they would want to be with their family. For this story I decided to keep to cannon and not change the date, although I believe the Ball should have been scheduled for the last night of term before the train ride back to London. Instead of following this idea in this short tale, I decided instead to keep the canon date but assumed that most students would have spent most of Christmas Day at home only to return to the castle by floo in the early evening in time for a late dinner and the ball.

27


End file.
